Last Time
by escape-into-myself
Summary: "You know that I would always be a good dog and that I would not unveil to anybody our union, for fear that our time together would come to an end. Even if every time it is only the last time." translation from La dernière fois by cathiie-chan


Escape: Greetings my fellow yaoi fangirls (or fanboys, I don't judge). I translated a MattxNear fic just for you. Yes, you. It is written in Matt's point of view, but it seems a bit more formal than most teenage thoughts. Enjoy!

The original fic is in French and it's called "la dernière fois" and I thought it was really amazing by cathiie-chan and I'm SO SORRY I forgot to give credit to her before.

…..

Because this is the last time.

Because every time that you enter my room, I say to you that this is the last time.

My forest eyes always remain fastened to my game console.

Because I am not able to look in you the eyes.

Because this is not the first time that you cross into this room.

Because this is not the first time that these words cross my lips.

And they make you smile every time.

The only ones smile that I see lit up your porcelain face.

The first one that would invite the third one in his room…

It would have had too many rumors.

It would have had too many noises.

And you never did like the noise, did you?

I gently set aside my console, and raised my gaze to meet your azure orbs.

Every time that you enter into this disorderly room, the one that I have in front of me is no longer the first one of the successors, darling of the professors or again the small boy that remains cold to the jokes of Mello.

The one that I have in front of me does not pass his time with jigsaws or robot battles.

The one that I have in front of me has more the perfectly conscious appearance of an adult of this than it does.

The one that is in front of me, I want him to belong to me.

I like you and you know it, although no words of such sort have ever crossed my smoke tainted lips.

Just to the manner of one, I touch you.

Just to the manner of one, I begin detaching the buttons of your pajamas of an flawless whiteness.

Just to the manner of one, I begin kissing your neck and removing your concealing shirt, unveiling your ivory trunk, spattered with tens of red brands, traces of our preceding appointments.

I want to mark you further.

I want to mark you forever.

As a dog that marks his territory.

I slip my hands down your stomach and slide them to grasp your lower back, then pull you towards me. I capture your lips in a mind-blowing kiss; it reminds my so much of our first. It isn't hungry. It isn't wild. It isn't meek.

It is gentle and perfect; just like you.

I feel your small hands wrapped around my neck and tangled in my crimson tresses.

If someone were to find us this moment, they could almost find it comical.

A young man the graceful color of ice becoming intimate with another young man to the hair color of fire. A never ending battle.

I smile at the idea of Roger's face if he entered the room at this moment…

I doubt that he would do anything but to smile while closing the door.

He always seemed to put us together for projects. I wondered why he did that; was it because he was afraid of Mello and you being in the same room?

My hands are now in the process of unlacing your virgin-like white pants; though I know that that analogy is far from the truth. I took your virginity quite some time ago and never let it go.

You clumsily latch your hands onto the bottom of my stripped sweater and peal it off of my lanky frame. I was always so ashamed of my slight build, but you never seemed to mind.

I take you in my arms and raise you from the tan carpet bridal style. It isn't very difficult considering you are even lighter then me. Your slight feminine curves that are virtually unnoticeable in your everyday clothing are now exposed and you've never looked so beautiful.

You nuzzle your nose cutely into my neck as I carry you to my twin sized bed. I feel your small hand tense itself on my nude shoulders as I lay you down. Your heavy eyes look up at me and your arousal begs to escape from its white brief prison cell.

I stand up and remove my own odd green colored jeans and discard them on the floor with the rest of our clothes before climbing between your legs. I rest my elbows on each side of your delicate face and kiss you deeply; snaking my tongue into your willing mouth. We fight for dominance, but I win. I always win.

My mouth leaves your vanilla tasting lips and travels slowly down your neck and to your chest.

I murmur against your left nipple that this is the last time.

That tomorrow, when you return I will not approach you; that I will continue to play.

Even if I know that it's a lie, I want to make myself believe it.

I don't want to fall in love with you even though I know I already have.

After I speak the untruthful and overused phrase, I nip lightly at your dark pink bud and smile to myself as I feel you pebble.

I know you want this as much as I do, even though you never say a word; never moan my name or tell me to stop.

I feel your sex throb against my lower stomach and press myself further against you, causing you to throw your head from side to side on my pillow.

You seem so humiliated to sleep with me, to feel pleasure, to enjoy yourself. You were taught that everything that creates pleasure is a sin. It is beaten into your head day and night in this orphanage.

I give your button one last kiss before my orifice travels lower and swirls underneath your naval. I can see your feet twist themselves up in my blue, cotton sheets; I always knew this was your weakness.

I chuckle to myself at your reaction as my lips land at your waistband. I gather a section of it in between my teeth and pull the pearl white briefs down to your knees and then past your ankles.

Your small fists tense up in the sheet the moment your very prominent arousal meets the cool October air. I nuzzle my nose against the base of your shaft and give your white dusting of hair feather like kisses.

I bring my head up to look at your face; really look at you for the first time in so long. It is the only time or I can see your face reddened by the pleasure; your white hair strewn about carelessly. The only time I get to see the true Near, or Nathan if you prefer, the one that proves to me that you are not always perfect.

I bring down slowly my head on your stomach again, kissing every bouts of skin within reach of my lips. I slide myself down so I am head to head with your member and tease you with a hot, drawn-out breath. The warm air ghosts over your manhood and I see your eyes shut tightly; losing yourself in the pleasure or denying it, I'll never know for sure. I run my tongue along the underside of you tantalizingly –no, agonizingly- slow.

I continue to stroke you as I gently push my fingers into your mouth. You know the drill so you suck on the three digits until they are soaked in your sweet saliva. I keep my eyes locked on yours as I remove my fingers and bring them down to your puckered and almost ready entrance, waiting for you to protest. You don't. You never do.

I give your member one last squeeze and let you go… for now before turning you onto your stomach and pulling your soft, pink cheeks apart to reveal your aching hole. I lean down and give your entrance a soft lick before replacing my tongue with an index finger. Your teeth clench at the foreign feeling but you know that it will get better soon. I add my second finger and you start to loosen up, and I want to take you right then, but I know I need to wait.

Even with my own erection screaming for release from my Nintendo print boxers, I have to wait until you're ready.

When I add my third and final finger, I can tell that you are getting impatient. I pump in and out of you slowly, groaning as I feel your walls constrict around me like a second skin. I moan loudly as I remember the feeling of being inside of you. So tight. So warm. So completely mine.

I roll you back over onto your back so that I can watch your face when I enter you. I always love to see when you show emotions and this is one of the few times I am graced with a crimson blush from such a stoic young man.

I hastily pull my body out of my undergarment and grab my own shaft, eliciting an animalistic groan as I line my self up with your entrance. I slowly push the tip into you before pausing at the sight of a lone tear.

I kiss away your salty pain and wait for you to tell me to continue. Like always, you stay silent and just nod.

I push into you slowly until I am buried up to the hilt in your tightness. Have you gotten more beautiful since last time? I pull out and you open your eyes and let out a soft sigh. That was the most noise I've ever heard you make and it forms butterflies in my stomach.

Everyone in the orphanage thinks you are mute. I now know better.

Once I'm nearly all of the way out of you, I thrust back into your warmth. I repeat this process several times before I aim a little downwards and hit a bundle of nerves.

"Mnnnhn!" I hear you yelp as I slam into your prostate over and over again. Such an angelic voice; I want to hear it again.

I thrust in hard and fast now as I reach down and stroke your throbbing member in time with my beat.

"M..Matt!" I hear you moan out my name and the sound drives me over the edge. I didn't know you even knew my name. Then again, I didn't know you knew how to talk either.

Our two groans mix in a moment, then your seed splashes against both of our chests and part of my face; thankfully missing my eye (I really don't want that to happen EVER again). After my own sticky release, I lay my head on your chest and listen to your erratic heartbeat. I sigh contentedly as I feel your small, porcelain hands tugging on my strands of burgundy hair softly.

I am your dog, aren't I?

I would always leave my ajar door while awaiting your shy entrance.

I would always want to take you in my arms in front of the remainder of the Wammy's house. You know that I would always be a good dog and that I would not unveil to anybody our union, for fear that our time together would come to an end.

Even if every time it is only the last time.

…..

Please review! You can even tell me if it was horrible, I won't take it personally. I was too lazy to beta so I'm sorry if my spelling or grammar is a bit off. I loves you, and everyone who reviews gets an internet-hug. :D


End file.
